


Violence is Totally the Answer

by tryceratops



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryceratops/pseuds/tryceratops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Darcy punched a guy and one time someone else did it for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violence is Totally the Answer

1.

The first time Darcy punched a man (boy), she was eight. Tommy Curtis in her class had told her she could never be a professor because she was a girl, and girls made bad professors. Darcy didn’t even want  to be a professor, but she still saw through his bullshit.

She broke her thumb (thumb goes on the _outside_ of your fist, Darcy!), but knocked out two of his teeth (he insisted later that they were both already loose, but she maintained that she’d done all the work herself.)

She also got suspended from school for a week because of it, but she never regretted it for a second. Totally worth it.

* * *

2.

The second time Darcy punched a guy, she was twelve. She’d been a star pupil at school since her incident with the school suspension four years earlier. She got great grades, had almost perfect attendance, and she was doing very well on the whole not-punching-classmates front.

At least, she was doing well until she started developing a bit earlier than her peers. By the time she was twelve, Darcy was a C-cup, while most of her classmates were still in training bras. This made her a prime target for teasing, especially from the boys in her class. Her bra would get snapped whenever she left her back turned to any of them for too long, and during gym class some boys would hold two basketballs up to their chests, walking around and calling out “Oh, I’m Darcy Lewis!”

She tried to be a good person about it. She tried to ignore it, and when it didn’t get any better, she tried asking her teacher to do something. Her teacher, Mr. Harrison, insisted that they were just being boys and that they probably secretly liked her, so she should be flattered. Darcy didn’t see how she should be flattered by the behaviour of the boys, but nonetheless she let it rest for a while.

But it didn’t stop. And during the school year she grew another cup size. The teasing just got worse the bigger she got. And she still put up with it silently.

Until Tommy Curtis’ best friend, Jason Rutherford decided it would be a good idea to actually grope her.

At that, all her pent up frustration from a full school year of harassment came out. Darcy had learned from her last incident with punching and she kept her thumb properly placed this time, outside her fist. And she swung around, catching him square in the jaw.

She got suspended for two weeks that time, but she didn’t care. Jason didn’t get in any trouble for having groped her, either. The principal insisting that “boys will be boys,” while simultaneously insisting that Darcy should “behave like a lady.”

Darcy thought that was a bunch of bullshit too, but she took her suspension with pride.

* * *

 

3.

The third time Darcy punched a man, she was seventeen. It was high school, and her best friend, Jamie Alexis had just broken up with her boyfriend, Damien.

Damien, however, didn’t seem to get the “it’s over” hint and continued to follow Jamie around like a puppy. He would wait beside her locker, begging her to take him back. He would pass her notes in class, and text her fifty times a day asking what he did wrong, pleading with her, insisting she was making a mistake. When he started showing up at Jamie’s house and part-time job uninvited, Jamie began to get scared and Darcy began to get pissed off.

When Jamie had to change her phone number because of then number of texts and calls she was getting from Damien, things really got serious for Darcy. She started off trying to be reasonable. She told him to leave Jamie alone, that he was being pathetic and that Jamie was through with him.

When that didn’t work, Darcy showed up at his job and told him he needed to cut it out and “leave Jamie the fuck alone.”

When that still didn’t work, Darcy went to his house. Her first plan had been to key his car, but when she googled the potential punishments for that, she decided against it. Instead, her plan was to talk to his mother. Unfortunately, his mother wasn’t home and she wound up face to face with Damien. So she tried once more to talk, telling him he needed to stop or she’d help Jamie get a restraining order.

Damien had laughed at that. His dad was a cop and his mother was a lawyer, he wasn’t afraid of any restraining order.

Darcy had left it there. And for a few days it seemed like Damien had actually backed off from harassing Jamie.

But then one night, Darcy was picking Jamie up from work in the evening so they could catch a movie, and as she pulled up she saw Damien loitering around the front door to the restaurant Jamie worked at. That was the last straw for Darcy. She parked and jumped out of her car, charging up to Damien.

“Look, dude, you need to back the fuck off and leave Jamie the hell alone. She doesn’t want to be with you, and hanging around like this makes you look like a pathetic loser. Get lost.”

Instead of complying (of course he didn’t, who was she kidding?), Damien just shrugged her off.

“What are you going to do about it, Lewis?”

Now, life lesson number one: don’t provoke an already angry Darcy Lewis.

So she showed him exactly what she was going to do. She punched him in the face. This one landed a bit high (she’d been aiming for his nose), but it landed with a satisfying noise. Damien staggered back, clutching his eye and crying out in surprise.

“What the fuck, you psychotic bitch!” He looked up at her.

“There’s more where that came from if you don’t back off.”

The next day, Darcy was completely expecting her mother to get a phone call, either from Damien’s parents or from the principal’s office, but it turned out Damien (rocking a nice new shiner) was too embarrassed to admit that a girl had given him a black eye, and had lied to everyone, saying he’d been mugged and put up a fight.

And so, for the first time, Darcy got away with punching a boy.

(Damien never spoke to either Darcy or Jamie again, either. So, as far as Darcy was concerned, sometimes violence was the answer).

* * *

 

4.

The fourth time Darcy punched a guy was in college. It was her junior year and she was out at a frat party with some friends. She was hanging out at the bar, getting a refill of her drink, when a dude sidled up behind her.

“Why hello there, beautiful.” He whispered into her ear. Darcy turned around and shoved him off.

“Not a chance, buddy.”

“Aw, honey, don’t be like that.” He stepped towards her again. Darcy grabbed her drink from the bar and shook her head at him.

“So not interested.”

“I bet I can change your mind, sweetheart.”

“Not even if you were the last man on earth.”

He stepped forward again, getting into her personal space.

“You don’t want to do that, bro.”

“Why not?”

She tossed her drink onto his face in response. It took him a few seconds to process what had happened, and he stared at her, and then at the drink in her hand. They’d gained a bit of an audience, some of whom were filming the events as they unfolded.

“What the fuck, bitch?”

“I told you to back off.”

“So you throw your fucking drink all over me?”

“I’d do it again if I had more. Now will you leave me alone?” And without waiting for a response, she turned to walk away. He grabbed her shoulder as she tried to walk past him though, and shoved her back against the bar, knocking over a couple drinks as he did it.

“What the fuck?” She shoved his hand off her. “Don’t fucking touch me, jackass.”

“Bitch you threw punch on me.”

Darcy didn’t even have a chance to appreciate the potential for a pun, she just lashed out and threw a punch. Instead of going for the face, this time she went right for his stomach. It was much softer than the face, and she made a mental note to go for fleshier areas in the future. The frat bro stumbled back, gagging as soon as her punch landed. Darcy didn’t wait to see what happened after, she just turned and walked (strutted) away.

* * *

 

5.

The fifth time Darcy punched someone, she was being held hostage by some Villain of the Week. Her association with The Avengers had brought her into regular danger. She didn’t particularly mind though, since she was getting paid pretty well and she got great bragging rights because she knew Tony Motherfucking Stark.

So anyways, it started when she was being held hostage by some dude who could control mud. He was not very impressive as far as super villains went, but nonetheless, he had captured Darcy and had his gross muddy hands all over her as he held her in front of him, using her as a human shield.

Unfortunately for him, he didn’t think of Darcy as a threat. She was just his hostage. And so he paid way too little attention as she was squirming in his grasp, wiggling an arm free.

She couldn’t do much with him standing behind her, even with one arm free, but if she turned…

“Hey, buddy.”

“What?”

“Turn me around.”

“Excuse me?”

“Turn. Me. Around. So I’m facing you.”

“Why?”

“My nose is itchy?”

“Your what?”

“My nose. It’s itchy. “ She frowned trying to figure out how to talk her way into this one. “You still will have my body protecting you if I’m facing you, no need to worry about that.”

“I’m not worried.”

“Then let me turn around.”

He sighed and grabbed her shoulder, turning her so she was facing him. She looked up at his muddy face and winced. He smelled like mud and now she was up close and personal with his dripping muddy face, talk about gross.

She didn’t have to spend long considering the grossness of Mud Man though, since she had the perfect escape plan. The Avengers were close, slowly making their way towards them, trying not to get Darcy killed (something for which she was totally grateful, by the way).

But they were taking a little too long to get her out of there, and so it fell to her to do something about it.

And that something was to knee Mud Man in the balls as hard as she could.

And, though they were made of mud, they appeared to be just as sensitive as if they were made of flesh, because his grip on her loosened instantly and she stumbled back, watching him gasp and hunch over.

“Take that, jackass.” She said as he started standing up. She saw his hands doing the _thing_ they did before they shot a massive blast of mud, and before he had the chance, she made a fist and punched him in the face. “Not today, fuckface.”

The Avengers took it from there, but Darcy totally claimed that one as her own victory. Yeah, she’d beat her first supervillain on her own.

Of course, he’d ruined her favourite work appropriate shirt in the process, but it was a small loss compared to the credibility she totally got from having kicked his ass.

* * *

 

+1

Darcy was walking through a crowded street towards Stark Tower, her workplace, when some jackass walking by tried to grab her purse.

“Hey!” She called out at him, clutching onto the strap tightly. Instead of letting go and running off though, the idiot continued to try and pull her purse away from her.

“Let go, asshole!” She looked around, but no one in the crowd appeared willing to come to her assistance. Bystander Syndrome, or whatever.

“For fuck’s sake!” She growled and tugged at her purse, harder this time.

And then he pulled a knife with his free hand.

“Woah.” Darcy immediately relinquished her purse and stood with her hands up. “Take it, buddy.”

He turned, her purse tucked under his arm and started to run away.

“Goddamnit.” Darcy muttered as she watched him run off.

But strangely enough, he was stopped half a block away and sent flying a good ten feet back by a fist to the face. From the one and only Lady Sif. Darcy jogged up towards them, still a bit shocked from the sudden change in the course of events.

The would-be mugger was still sitting on the ground, looking about as shocked as Darcy felt, his nose streaming blood down his face.

“My lady, I believe this is yours.” Sif held Darcy’s purse out to her.

“Uh, yeah. Thanks.” Darcy looked at the man, still on the pavement. “That was quite a punch, do you think he needs a doctor?”

“He will be fine, I’m sure.” Sif shook her head and turned her back on the man. “Come, let me escort you to the tower.” Sif held out an arm to Darcy. “So that you have no more incidents such as this one.”

Why yes, Darcy thought, it may be cheesy, but this was totally the start of a beautiful friendship. 


End file.
